eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian Walters
'''Sebastian Michael Walters '''is an evolved human with the ability of Temporal Exclusion. Family Relations '''Sebastian '''has a fairly good relationship with most of his family: Michael Walters: Sebastian's relationship with his father, Michael Richard Walters, is fairly good. The two get on quite well and Michael is usually the first person for Sebastian to turn to if he found himself in trouble. Sebastian strives to follow his fathers footsteps and always listens to him. Although often frustrated by his fathers overprotective nature, Sebastian is grateful for it; he understands why his father acts the way he does. Margret Walters: Sebastian has a similar relationship with his mother as he does with his father though the relationship Sebastian has with Margret Walters is often more destructive; Sebastian and Margret often argue on regular occasion though more often than not, Margret wins and Sebastian backs down. Elizabeth Day: Sebastian knows little of his cousin Elizabeth Day except from what he has been told by his parents. They have said that Elizabeth was an orphan whom was in the Walters life for a few weeks and Sebastian was close to her. Sebastian, however, has no recollection of this. Other Family Members: Sebastian doesn't have contact with other members of his family. History Sebastian Walters was born on the 8th of August, 1988 at 4:03am in Coventry, England to a happily married Christian couple who led a privileged life. It was, in spite of the pain of labour, a fairly trouble-free birth. There were no hitches before, during, or after the birth and Michael, Sebastian’s father and part namesake, gave Sebastian his first name whereas his mother, Margret , gave Sebastian his middle name (Michael). His middle name was the name of Sebastian’s grandfather (as well as Sebastian’s father ). Sebastian’s parents chose that, in order to stop him from witnessing the harshness of reality, they would seclude him from most things; they chose what he watched on the television (although he never really took much fondness to it), they dictated what he read in books and newspapers, and they even when so far as to home teach him using a syllabus from one of the UKs biggest examination boards. Sebastian was raised in an advantaged household of heavily devout Christians. His secluded lifestyle was reflected in his personality in that he regularly did his own thing reading books and the like. At social events, Sebastian strived to socialise and be ‘normal’. When Sebastian was seven years old, his parents took him to a nearby birthday party at one of their neighbours. It was a party for their six year old son, Harry . The neighbours, called the Thomas’s, had invited the Walters family for a small tea-party so that Sebastian could have a friend. The only reason Michael and Margret accepted the invitation was because they knew the Thomas family most of their lives and they were trustworthy; although the family weren’t as devout as the Walters were, the Walters family knew that the Thomas family wouldn’t taint their precious son. It was this day, on the 12th of September, that Sebastian first started socialising. He was determined to be ‘normal’ and Harry was the first person Sebastian had a chance at socialising with. The two formed a friendship that was going to last a fairly long while. Nothing much happened in his life; Sebastian continued to study at home and learnt various modern foreign languages from his mother. He also took a liking to read comic books due to Harry. Sebastian’s parents didn’t approve of the ‘foul’ content in the comic books so Sebastian kept it a secret. From then on, Sebastian started taking an interest in learning about super powers, the paranormal and the supernatural. When Sebastian became 17, the family moved to New York for his father’s work who, at the time, was a medical scientist. This prevented him from applying to Cambridge University which he had been working hard for. After moving into a new house in New York (and after he turned 18), Sebastian confronted his parents and demanded they let him have control over his own life. Reluctantly his mother allowed it. His father, on the other hand, wasn’t going to let his son run rampant around the streets of New York. Sebastian and his father argued and eventually, his father gave in. It was at this point that Sebastian took a fondness for going to walks. He’d meet new people and would be away from the stress of having to live at home. On April 4th of 2010 , the whole world was struck into panic. For four minutes, the world had super powers. It would have been a dream come true for Sebastian if not for the countless lives lost. Sebastian, however, seemed unaffected by the sudden outburst of abilities . People having abilities came to no surprise to Sebastian as he had been subjected to people with abilities from a young age. When he was a child, his mother and father (though not at the same time) manifested their abilities . Although different, their abilities were similar to one another in that they both had something to do with time. When Sebastian’s father manifested it was quite humorous; his father started teleporting everywhere and stopping time. This did, however, lead to Sebastian’s leg getting broken—resulting in the scar on his leg as his father teleported him, on accident, quite high up. His mother’s manifestation was a bit different; she screamed about world destruction and seemed quite terrified. It soon subsided, though. Sebastian determined that his mother had a form precognition and his father had time and space manipulation and they learnt to control them. Sebastian was a bit disheartened as he didn't gain an ability during the four minutes even if it was temporary. Six months after April 4th , Sebastian’s mother later explained how, during the four minutes, she could see everybody's timeline; as if somebody had enhanced her ability . His father, however, remained quiet about his ability but he quit his job because he “doesn’t need to work anymore”. Sebastian soon started attending meetings and lectures about this phenomenon. People tried explaining how abilities worked and what caused them. It was interesting and Sebastian’s vested interest in the topic grew substantially. One of the lecturers tried explaining time and space manipulation and how stopping time worked. Since that day, Sebastian has been working hard to try and gain an ability, failing every time. He has been researching all forms of abilities, including theories behind them. ''History to be updated shortly -- Zargoltir '' Ability Sebastian has the ability of Temporal Exclusion. That is, he is able to passively exclude himself from abilities regarding time (such as Chronokinesis). He is also able to detect changes in timelines. Personality Sebastian has a very jovial personality to say the least; he is always carrying himself in a high-spirited manner and the way he acts etc. reflects on this. He would always try to bring out the positive aspect of a situation and, although the trait may seem like a good one, it hasn’t always worked in his favour. For instance, if two people were having an argument, Sebastian would try to cheer everyone up which often gives the impression that he is giving ‘unwanted help’ whereby he is getting involved in a situation he shouldn’t be involved in. Sebastian is always kind and compassionate towards others and he believes that even if someone acts like a monster they have some good in them. One could say he aims to bring out the good in people however small that good may seem. This has aggravated various people before. Sebastian is also a fairly honest person though that isn’t to say he wouldn’t life; he would. If Sebastian thought no one was going to come to some sort of harm through lying, he would happily lie. Sebastian is also quite naïve. Despite being twenty three, Sebastian tends to be fairly inexperienced in certain situations; for example, he wouldn’t know how to act and what to do if he were to get into a fight. The reason he is fairly ignorant to the world is because his parents sheltered him from most things since they didn’t want him to get ‘corrupted’ by the world. In addition to his ebullient character, Sebastian is very friendly and sociable. As touched on before, he is willing to befriend anyone regardless of how they have been portrayed etc. by other people. He does not care if someone thinks someone else was a psychopath; he would still try to befriend said person given the chance. Sebastian is also very caring (perhaps a bit too much); he would try to help others whenever he feels the obligation to. Despite his caring and helpful nature, Sebastian wouldn’t help someone if it put himself (or others) in danger. This is because he isn’t much of a risk-taker, he isn’t violent, and he is extremely squeamish; just the sight of the blood makes him feel somnolent and faint. In essence, Sebastian is a very careful person. Because of his virtuous personality, his judgement of people is often clouded which makes him fairly easy to manipulate. Although he is easily manipulated, he isn’t thick-headed. Sebastian can sometimes tell when people are lying by taking note of their mannerisms and such like and he is fairly intelligent. However, despite having intelligence, he sometimes lacks common sense; he would go blindly into a situation if he thought he was helping someone. Sebastian doesn’t hold grudges. If you were to anger him or fall out with him, he would most likely end up feeling guilty and then apologise to you even if he isn’t in the wrong. He dislikes arguing and tries his best to avoid it but if he did get into an argument, Sebastian would think about what to say and try, to the best of his ability, win the argument. This has led to him being fairly good with words. Sebastian also dislikes it a great deal if people were to attempt to tell him what to do or control him or his life in any way. He enjoys control over his own life and gets fairly irate if people were to try to take that control from him even if it is unintentional. Category:Characters Category:Neutral